


a devil in disguise

by Yeokseokbam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels and Devils, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeokseokbam/pseuds/Yeokseokbam
Summary: history is repeating itself among the citizens in miyagi prefecture. it might be pure coincidence that sawamura daichi's new co-directing angel for the region is none other than sugawara koushi, the grey haired pain the ass, high ranking angel. or it could be fate bringing the two together. sawamura highly doubts that it's the latter option.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 4





	a devil in disguise

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first daisuga fic! i thought they would work well with the whole angels and devils concept (a similar universe to the webtoon 'devil no. 4'). i hope you enjoy <3  
> disclaimer: any historical context regarding japan or asia is NOT true!

• nature - a term that discerns your title as an angel or a devil; kind of like how gender describes male or female, nature differentiates angel or devil

-

the curtains swayed gently as it caught the breeze blowing through the open windows of the apartment. soft, golden light poured in casting a warm yellow hue over everything it touched, including the grey haired male who was fast asleep, buried beneath a mess of duvet and pillows.  
  
sawamura watched in dismay as sugawara ignored his (obnoxious) alarm for the third time that morning. he didnt even move an inch towards his phone, which lay vibrating on the bedside table. patience wearing thin, the miyagi region devil stormed into the kitchen, turning his nose up at the stench of grease and wine, as he filled a glass with water.  
  
it was already half past eight in the morning and the dreaded angel was still dead to the world. with a flick of the wrist, sawamura emptied the contents of the glass, spraying water all over the bedsheets and the angel's face.  
  
sugawara was no longer asleep. he jumped up, screaming rather dramatically, eyes wide open with shock. "you! what's the devil doing in my apartment?" he hissed, not bothering to cover his bare torso.  
  
"you've been assigned a different region. you wouldve known if you actually bothered to check in with your assistant," the other replied, hands firm on his hips. some top tier angel this was; heaven's standards must've been pretty low if this was one of their higher ranked workers.  
  
sugawara ran a hand through his hair, blowing an exasperated breath through his lips. "it still doesnt explain why you're here. this is clearly a devil free space."  
  
sawamura was not impressed. "because im the directing devil in your new region and newsflash, that means we work together now."  
  
"ugh, they're giving me babysitting duty _again_." the angel groaned, flopping onto his side. "just tell them i'll come in later. im too tired for this."  
  
sawamura clicked his tongue and had to restrain himself from punching the guy right then and there. "there is no later. you've neglected relocating for a week now and there is no directing angel in miyagi anymore. so you'd better get your ass up before i do it for you!"  
  
sugawara's eyes widened and he grinned at the other, sitting up. "oh i like you!" he gave him a once over, eyes raking down his body. sawamura sneered, clenching a fist.  
  
"stop with the nonsense." he turned on his heel, "you'd better be downstairs in my car by nine."  
  
"and if im not?" the other replied playfully.  
  
sawamura glanced over his shoulder, only to catch a glimpse of a very naked sugawara. he looked away immediately.  
  
"put some clothes on."  
  
"you're no fun," the other whined, but obeyed, dragging himself into the bathroom. "im taking a shower, wanna join?" he shouted through the door.  
  
sawamura stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door in reply.  
  
despite his unprofessional introduction, sugawara cleaned up nicely and was knocking on the passenger window at exactly one minute to nine. he wore a dark, black suit and had gelled his hair back, our of his face, an extreme contrast to his previous state of appearance.  
  
sawamura unlocked the door, not bothering to greet the other.  
  
"so you're the oh-so-famous sawamura-san? devil number four?" he remarked as he hopped in. he must've finally caught on, sawamura thought.  
  
he kept his eyes trained on the road. "yes."  
  
"you're very handsome," sugawara told him, and the devil didnt have to look to know the other was grinning. his grip on the wheel tightened.  
  
"where have you been for the past two days?" he asked.  
  
"do you often drive your co-directors to work? or only the special ones?"  
  
"sugawara-san, please answer my question," he said through gritted teeth. whoever ordered for azumane's transfer had it in for him, that was for sure. he'd worked with obnoxious angels before, but he'd already concluded from their limited interactions that sugawara was by far the worst.  
  
"you're no fun." the angel slumped in his seat, but after a moment, finally relented. "i was out of town with a few other friends taking a break. i was getting sick of doing board work."  
  
"board work?" sawamura frowned.  
  
"heaven's board," he explained, picking at his cuticles. "it's the program that decides certain fate and what not--mainly deals out guides to children who are destined to die young. it's quite miserable really."  
  
"i see."  
  
"why do you need to know anyway? im sure the head of directory has everything under control without me there for a few days," sugawara muttered.  
  
"because there have been abnormal cases popping up everywhere lately and management is barely able to keep up, especially without a directing angel." sawamura told him, jaw set in a hard line.  
  
"and? that's been happening for centuries."  
  
"not to this degree," sawamura said, voice low.  
  
sugawara frowned, folding his arms. gone was any playful attitude as he asked, "what do you mean?"  
  
"it's complicated...i'll explain once we arrive."  
  
-  
  
the miyagi region director's office was on the fourth floor of the regional building. it was a busy office, open twenty-four seven and sawamura had been the devil director for miyagi prefecture for over fifty years now. asahi azumane had been his partnering angel, until he was transferred, and now sugawara was walking in through the glass doors beside him instead.  
  
he was nothing like azumane.  
  
azumane, who was reserved, well-mannered and punctual, was everything sawamura needed in a partner. he didnt need or particularly care for an angel like sugawara.  
  
as they entered the building, sugawara sauntered in like he owned the place, winking at every employee he passed, regardless of their nature. angle or devil, he didnt seem to care. and to sawamura's distaste, the employees seemed to enjoy it, returning his flirtatious smiles, giggling shamelessly as they walked past.  
  
sawamura picked up the pace and shoved the other into an elevator before shutting the doors behind them. sugawara slammed into the back hand rail rather hard, clutching at his stomach, rolling with laughter. "oh you didnt like that number four?"  
  
"your workplace behavior is a disgrace," he growled, punching in their floor number on the keypad.  
  
"i wanted to make a good impression on my new co-workers," sugawara huffed, fixing his hair in the mirrored wall. "not everyone needs to act tight and stuck up around here you know."  
  
"what are you implying?"  
  
"what do you _think_?" the other drawled. before sawamura could retort, the doors opened.  
  
he steeled himself and adjusted his suit jacket. taking a deep breath, "follow me."  
  
"yes sir," sugawara answered with a yawn.  
  
the fourth floor was an intricate maze of desks and offices and if you hadnt worked there for at least two months, then navigating it was a mission. fortunately for sawamura, the hallway lead right to the regional director's office, with no obstacles (if hinata wasnt scurrying around with folders and documents).  
  
the noise levels decreased significantly as sawamura came through the office--not because _he_ was there--no, everyone was staring at the handsome grey haired male beside him, who seemed to be basking in the attention.  
  
sawamura made a beeline to his office and with less push than before, shoved sugawara inside. as the angel regained his balance, sawamura took a seat in his chair behind his desk, and picked up the landline in front of him, dialing in a set of numbers.  
  
"shimizu-chan? yes...yes, please come in." he set the phone down with a click and gestured to the chair opposite him. "sit down."  
  
"you're unnervingly organized," sugawara commented with a shiver, lowering into the chair. he drank in his surroundings, and could not miss the incredibly polished state of the room. the carpet showed no spec of dust, and windows behind the devil were crystal clear. there were minimal decorations, and only framed certificates hung on the wall, with a single oakwood shelf. sugawara could safely bet that even the books were aligned in alphabetical order.  
  
"i'll take that as a compliment," sawamura replied, standing to remove his jacket. sugawara's feeling eyes were on him instantly--he wasnt tall, but his ironed white shirt revealed his perfectly sculpted physique, hugging his torso in all the right places, displaying every dip and swell of the muscles in his arms. and the pants. dont even get him started on the pants.  
  
" _wow_ ," sugawara whistled as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
sawamura frowned at him, "what?"  
  
sugawara only shook his head, "nothing...its nothing." perhaps working as a director wouldnt be so bad if this was what he would see everyday.  
  
at that moment, the door opened to reveal a petite young woman with thin glasses and shoulder length black hair framing her face. she must've been shimizu. "number four," she offered by way of greeting before closing the door behind her.  
  
she was a devil. sugawara could feel the energy rolling off of her in waves, just as he did when he'd been (rudely) awoken by sawamura.  
  
she had a black folder clutched to her chest (sugawara was _not_ staring), stark against her plain white button up, tucked into a tight black business skirt that reached just past her knees. "i have the documents you requested," she bowed as she handed the folder to sawamura.  
  
"thank you, shimizu-chan. you can leave now," he dismissed her, and she bowed once more before leaving the room.  
  
"is she single?" sugawara asked, chin cradled in his palms as he leaned forward on the desk.  
  
"do you have no shame?"  
  
"nope," he grinned popping the ' _p_ '.  
  
sawamura sighed, rubbing his eyes as he dropped the folder onto the desk, as if having sugawara here physically pained him. "whatever."  
  
he sat down, pushing the folder forward. "take a look."  
  
sugawara flipped through the folder, face neutral as he examined the contents. his face hardened. three hundred missing souls in the past three weeks. all here, in miyagi prefecture. an alarming number for such a small time frame and one region.  
  
sawamura watched him carefully, arms folded across his chest.  
  
once the grey haired male was finished he sat back and looked up at the other, eyebrows drawn together. "i have a bad feeling about this."  
  
"if what ive heard is correct, you've been around just as long as i have..." sawamura leaned forward, the intensity in his eyes growing. "does this not remind you of--"  
  
"--the case two hundred years ago?" sugawara nodded, face solemn. "yeah. it feels exactly like it."  
  
-  
  
 _oikawa tooru_ was a name that only few of the higher ranked angels and devils knew. he was a banished being, with no nature of his own and no one, except god and the devil themselves, knew what had happened to him or his accomplice(s), whose identities were unknown.  
  
there was very little information disclosed to the organisation concerning the incident that had occurred two hundred years ago, as if they wanted the whole story to disappear from record completely. for decades, sawamura had suspected as much, but never had enough evidence, or resources to support his theory that the higher ups were witholding information.  
  
oikawa tooru had been a high ranking angel, regarded as one of god's favorites. that was, until he had gone rogue. he'd disappeared and even god and high ranking beings were unable to trace him. he had reappeared six months later--and in those six months, over two thousand cases had been reported of missing souls and untimely deaths in the miyagi prefecture alone. it was a record number at the time, considering the overall human population in japan barely exceeded two hundred thousand.  
  
oikawa had confessed to be responsible, but would not reveal how or who had helped him to do such a thing.   
  
the details were unclear, but rumors had circulated regarding his reasons and the official statement made was ' _because he wished to destroy the system'_.   
  
"did you know him?" sawamura asked the angel in front of him. it was almost a forbidden act to even say the name out loud, and sugawara understood that wholeheartedly.  
  
sugawara shook his head. "no, not personally."  
  
"but you spoke to him?"  
  
a nod. "yes, a couple times." it wasnt a complete lie.  
  
sugawara thought back to his first few years as an angel. he'd spent time tending to god's garden, pruning and weeding until he'd earned the right to enter the mentoring program. that was when he'd met oikawa, the flamboyant and obnoxious highest ranking angel at the time.  
  
sugawara had longer hair back then, and it was a darker shade of grey that fell right down to his lower back. he remembered oikawa always reprimanded him for not taking pride in his appearance as he ought to--half of his first week working with oikawa was spent picking out and buying out clothes.  
  
he learned alot from oikawa--how to be assertive but compassionate towards humans and devils alike. he'd learned to trust and believe in those around him, but to always keep his guard up. he'd learned how to discern nature--it was a real problem when he'd first started out, mistaking angels for devils.  
  
and when he'd disappeared...sugawara had never seen it coming.  
  
"but i havent heard of a single rogue angel for the past decade...who could be behind this?" sawamura though out loud, eyebrows furrowed as he pondered over the matter.  
  
"an angel doesnt have to go rogue, to finalise unfair contracts," sugwara said, staring at the desk. "they could be doing it and erasing the memories of people involved."  
  
"i forgot you freaks could do that," sawamura muttered.  
  
"you're just jealous," the other shot back.  
  
sawamura resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the other. "how could management let something like this go under their nose? it doesnt make sense."  
  
"or maybe it does," sugawara mumbled quietly.  
  
"what do you mean?"  
  
"what if management is _allowing_ it to happen?"  
  
sawamura looked horrified as he realised just what sugawara was implying. he gave a firm shake of his head, "no. that cant be."  
  
"yes, but _what if_?" sugawara persisted. "we cant rule out the possibility."  
  
sawamura looked conflicted. "ok, fine. but we start with weeding out the rogue angel. they must be here in this building."  
  
"you're forgetting that if there are missing souls, a devil must also be involved."  
  
"ive already been trying to find out who it might be," sawamura pulled out a draw underneath his desk, grabbing a thick colored binder. "these are a list of all employees in the building."  
  
"what do you want me to with it?" sugawara asked with a look of distaste as he stared at the huge stacks of paper inside.  
  
"i want you to start working and weed out any suspect angels."  
  
"you're not my boss," he retorted, but took the binder in his lap, heaving at the sheer weight. "goodness, do you have all their personal details in here as well? it's so _heavy_!"  
  
ignoring his comment, sawamura told him, "your office is the one beside mine. you can reach your secretary by dialing the number two and then pressing the astrix after picking up the reciever."  
  
"anything else captain?" sugawara asked as he stood up.  
  
"we have a meeting with our team at two this afternoon in the conference room down the hallway." sawamura checked his wristwatch, "which is in three hours time. dont be late."  
  
sugawara groaned, nudging the door open.  
  
"i already miss my bed."


End file.
